Manual/Tornado Outbreak Guide (Wii)
Nintendo Wii Notice Some people (about 1 in 4000) may have seizures or blackouts triggered by light flashes or patterns, and this may occur while they are watching TV or playing video games, even if they have never had a seizure before. * Anyone who has had a seizure, loss of awareness, or other symptom linked to an epileptic condition, should consult a doctor before playing a video game. * Parents should watch their children play video games. Stop playing and consult a doctor if you or your child has any of the following symptoms: Convulsions Eye or muscle twitching Altered vision Loss of awareness Involuntary movements Disorientation * To reduce the likelihood of a seizure when playing video games: * 1. Sit or stand as far from the screen as possible. * 2. Play video games on the smallest available television screen. * 3. Do not play if you are tired or need sleep. * 4. Play in a well-lit room. * 5.Take a 10 to 15 minute break every hour. Playing video games can make your muscles, joints, skin or eyes hurt. Follow these instructions to avoid problems such as tendonitis, carpal tunnel syndrome, skin irritation or eyestrain: * Avoid excessive play. Parents should monitor their children for appropriate play. * Take a 10 to 15 minute break every hour, even if you don't think you need it. * If your hands, wrists, arms or eyes become tired or sore while playing or if you feel symptoms such as tingling, numbness, burning or stiffness, stop and rest for several hours before playing again. * If you continue to have any of the above symptoms or other discomfort during or after play, stop playing and see a doctor. Playing video games can cause motion sickness in some players. If you or your child feels dizzy or nauseous when playing video games, stop playing and rest. Do not drive or engage in other demanding activity until you feel better. Gameplay Controls * Control Stick-Move * Z Button-Dash * B Button-Shield/Absorb Fire Flyers * Control Pad-Adjust Camera * Control Pad down-Zoom In * Control Pad up-Zoom Out * A Button-Stone Stomp On Earth Zephyr’s Mission Log: First Entry Captain Nimbus has decided that it is time for him to step down and hand the reins of the squad to Zephyr, a young Wind Warrior. Zephyr, and his friends are all Wind Warriors and it’s their universal task to create atmospheres on lifeless planets.Becoming Captain was going to be the most exciting event of Zephyr’s life, but then he met Omegaton. He was the greatest hero of a strange backwards dimension, which he described as an anti-matter universe, whatever that is. Omegaton’s enemies joined forces and overpowered him. Omegaton was stripped of his six orbs of power and banished to our universe. He would’ve perished if the Wind Warriors didn’t find him. Nimbus realized that Omegaton needed to absorb positive matter in order to maintain atomic cohesion in our universe. Without them, Omegaton couldn’t survive. With the approval of Nimbus, Zephyr gave his first order. They would find Omegaton’s orbs and help him return home.Their search took them to Earth, and to their first big problem: its giant sun. Its radiation is deadly to their kind, but Omegaton assured them he had a solution. Omegaton gave them the “lightweight object amalgam device,” or L.O.A.D. STARR. The L.O.A.D. STARR can locate the orbs Omegaton needs and give the Wind Warriors cover from the sun’s deadly UV rays. It can also collect and hold the Fire Flyers. The Fire Flyers? They’re agents of the enemies of Omegaton, and now the Wind Warriors’ enemies too... Main Menu Press the A Button at the Title Screen to go to the Main Menu. At this point, you can choose to either begin a New Game or Load a previously saved one. If you begin a New Game, Tornado Outbreak will create a new Save Data file. This file will be automatically saved at certain points during the game. Pause Menu Press the + Button to display the Pause Menu. The Pause Menu allows you to adjust a few gameplay and audio options. Press the + Control Pad up/down to highlight a menu option and press the A Button to confirm your selection. Master Volume Adjust the volume of the game to your liking. Camera Invert X Axis Change whether moving the camera horizontally is normal or inverted. The default is Normal. Always Display Timer Choose whether or not the in-game timer is displayed on-screen. The default is Disabled. Multiplayer Shared Camera Toggle whether or not the camera is shared during multiplayer. The default is Enabled. Retry Zone Select this to restart the current Zone you are playing. Game Screen * Fire Flyer: Smoky objects and sparks are indications of Fire Flyers. * Hero: Zephyr a blue spiraling Wind Warrior * Category Level: Fill up this meter to grow in size * Score: Multiplier based on captured Fire Flyers. * Fire Flyer Counter: Tracks the number of Fire Flyers absorbed. * Grabbed Fire Flyers: Shows the number of Fire Flyers held. * Wobbly Objects: Objects that can be picked up with the current Category level. Normal Stages Start off as a small tornado and pick up little objects from flowers to rocks. Keep picking things up and you will grow in size, allowing you to grab larger objects. Stay clear of sunlight, since its radiation will hurt you. Try to grow big enough to flatten the entire level and absorb all the Fire Flyers! Each level is divided into zones. As you complete a zone, you will be given a score and moved to the next zone. After completing a certain number of zones, Zephyr will have to go up against the Totems. Gathering Fire Flyers Look for sparks and smoke coming from the bottom of certain objects in a level to find a Fire Flyer. Expose the Fire Flyers by running over the object they are hiding under. After they’ve been exposed, hold the B Button to start grabbing Fire Flyers. Release the B Button to send them to the L.O.A.D. STARR. Storm Gates/Vortex Race Before starting a Totem Battle, you have to create a large tornado. Storm gates allow Zephyr to build the ultimate storm. Stay in the gates as you travel around the level and you will continue to gain speed. Miss a gate and they will start to shrink. Catch up to Nimbus to finalize the tornado. Use caution, as sometimes the Fire Flyers will sneak into the Storm gates. If the Storm gate is orange with fire, press the B Button to absorb them. If you forget and are hit with the resultant blast, your speed will decrease. Totem Battles Work your way through the maze of passing clouds while staying in the shade. If you’re caught in the sunlight, you will lose one of the Wind Warriors protecting you. Once you get to the Totems, you will enter battle mode. When the Totem opens one of its gates, use the left stick to point towards the open gate. Zephyr will get very close to the gate. Hold the left stick in that direction and shake the Wii Remote rapidly until the Totem’s arm is destroyed. In later levels, the Totems will begin to defend themselves by shooting fireballs. If one of these fireballs hits you while approaching a Totem, it will take out one of your Wind Warriors. Defend against the fireballs by holding the B Button. Zephyr will defend himself, but sacrifice speed in the process. Levels Levels will be displayed on a linear map that wraps around Earth. Levels that you have completed will be demolished. Press the +Control Pad left/right to select the different stages. Each stage will display the collectible items you have not yet collected and your high score for that level. Press the A Button to enter the stage. Each level keeps track of your performance. The total number of Fire Flyers found, Stone Stompers located, and Water Whirls rescued will be saved and displayed after completing a level or selecting a previously completed one. Completed levels will also display the number of Storm gates missed and total score for the level. To The Moon On the Hub Screen, move the Control stick up to go to the moon. The camera will shift and point to the moon. You can navigate on the moon using the left stick. Once there,you can adjust your Controller, watch Movies, view Slides, check out your Bonus Items, adjust Video Options, and change your Audio Settings. Two Player Co-op The mission to save Omegaton is more than big enough for two Wind Warriors to take on. During gameplay, a second player may join a game by pressing + Button. Each player is granted their own Tornado and can roam the level in search of Omegaton’s Orbs. Note: The second player can be drop in or out of gameplay at anytime by selecting the “Drop Player Option” from the Pause Menu. Storm Gates and Totem Battles Storm Gates and Totem Battles play out differently in co-op. In these modes Player 1 controls the Tornado while Player 2 controls the shield. Players must work together in perfect unison to make it to their goal. Multiplayer Camera Access the Options Menu to turn on and off the Multiplayer Shared Camera. When the Multiplayer Shared Camera is turned on, both players share one screen and the camera zooms in and out to accommodate their actions. When the Multiplayer Shared Camera is turned off, the camera is Split Screen and each player is given his or her own portion of the screen.